Beginning at the End
by LucianoStarKiller
Summary: This is a story regarding events 35 years after the defeat of Aizen. Not everything happened the way it did in canon, what is different will be told in time. Some new characters and many of the good old ones. Hope you enjoy it.
1. Prologue

_Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach._

**Prologue: Beginning at the End**

**That was it, he couldn't take it anymore. He screamed, black reiatsu pouring around him, more and more, until it exploded into a black shock wave across the battlefield. All battles ****halted**** in awe from the sheer power of that outburst. He threw himself faster that he had ever been against the enemy, in his face a black and white mask, black around his now Yellow pupiled eyes forming a straight line between then and descending below his ears. The distorted scream of a hollow echoed throughout the now black skies making the sound of the blown wind made by his speed hardly noticeable. 'What?! I was at least twice as fast as him, how could his power and speed increase so mu'. No time to finish the thought, able to half finish his defensive stance though. The masked power horse seemed to ignore and went through it having part of the left of his mask and face cut by right sword and his torso pierced by the left sword. ' Got ya.' But that wasn't enough, the wound didn't even seem to bother him. 'Crap'  
"**_**GETSUGA TENSHÔ**_**!"**

-XXX-

Years Before:

Ichigo wakes up from his nightmare with a jump; he calms himself being careful not to wake up his lovely wife. Now up he goes and checks upon his baby son with fear that his nightmare may come true. He stares at the beautiful waterfalls visible form the room's windows. "Did I make a mistake taking the role of a leader?" he whispered to himself in the darkness of the night.

**End of the prologue**

**Author's notes: As it is fairly obvious this fic will be about Ichigo's son which I'm thinking of naming him Kurosaki Kaien. Please tell me what you guys think, note also that the Kurosaki will be related to the Shiba in the fic, how I will show it later. Notice also that this is an Alternative Universe thing, there are many changes regarding the end of the false karakura arc and beyond. English is not my native language, if you believe that what I'm writing is either wrong or awkward please tell me.**


	2. The Next Tale

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

Author's notes: Edited 25/09 so it wont be a pain to read so much.

'thoughts'  
"speech"  
_"technique"  
'non spoken technique"  
_"SHOUTING"  
"**emphasis**"  
**(translation)**

Chapter 1: The Next Tale

'_Why do I have to go to the academy? I'm pretty sure I could beat any of those wannabe shinigami.' The angry_ orange haired 'boy' wasn't having a good day. The Shinigami was 1.74 meters high and had a fairly strong body structure and dark blue eyes, what most people would notice first however, is his hair, dark orange, spiky hair long till the shoulders. He was dressed in the typical shinigami clothing plus a pair of white fingerless white tekkou and a ponytail resembling a young Byakuya.  
He had two swords, one in each side of his waist, both looked a lot like Isshin's Engetsu with some minor changes; the left one had a blue hilt and a black crescent moon mark on the blade close to the grip while the right one had a red hilt with a full circle symbolizing the sun marked in the same place as the moon on the other.  
He was standing next to a large arc leading into the Shinō Academy in Seireitei, the place where spirits with shinigami powers trained to become one themselves.

"Hey spiky boy, here to finally enter the academy or to challenge one of the teachers again?" Came a dark skinned from out a flash. He turned around to see her purple hair and challenging smirk.

"How interesting to find you in here, shouldn't you be in some dark alley eating a fish?" Trademark frown in his face.

"Ouch! Someone is in a foul mood. I'm guessing is the first option then spiky! Come on I'm going to give you the tour. Don't take it the wrong way though, I'm only doing this cause you papa asked me to, Kaien." Answered the woman with her challenging golden eyes.

"Baka! As if I needed a tour Yoruichi! I've been here dozens of time before."

"Ah! But this time is different, besides I'm your godmother and I'll be your teacher so I'm going the same way. Let's go, I will introduce you to your colleagues."

"You will be my teacher hun?" Kaien whispered, he was trying to hide the fact that he liked the idea.

-XXX-

"Are you sure Kurosaki-sama? You could easily skip his academy training, he has enough power and he already archived one of his shikai." Said a professional looking man, tall, purple hair and had a '69' tattoo in his face.

"Yup, and that's exactly it Hisagi-san! One of his shikai. Maybe with formal training from someone who actually teaches he may be able to archive the other one, and please, don't be so formal, I'm younger than you. Sama doesn't fit me." Replied a tall, light orange haired man, he looked like he was in his mid 20's, he was also dressed in the usual Shihakusho plus a white haori in his back and a black tekkou in his left hand, his hair was long resembling a Ukitake with slightly spiky hair.

"As if I could." He answered with a frown. "By the way, are you sure it was prudent to but both of them in the same group, taichou?"

"I have no idea of what you are talking about Hisagi-san." As Hisagi was about to contest the taichou's comment he was cut off by the arrival of a white haired young man around 1.71 meters tall wearing a white haori and a turquoise scarf.

"Toshiro-san, great timing, what can I do for you?" Both Hitsugaya and Hisagi mentally facepalmed at the response.

"It's **Hitsugaya-taichou!**" Stated the young captain.

-XXX-

"Here we are my protégé, as you are overpowered and could potentially endanger other students you'll be put in a special class!" Smirked the cat woman hardly holding her amusement.

"Wait, what?" Kaien was got by surpise by what he had just heard.

Completely ignored they entered the spacious class room that looked more like the sotaichou's office than an actual classroom, it had only a few chairs and no board, it was open leading into a small training ground.

"Huh, don't tell me I have to work with him?" whispered Shizuku, a man with a bored expression, that would be a great description. He had shoulder-length dark lavender hair that covers his right, also lavender, eye. Kaien's frown and disgusted expression answered the unfortunate comment.

"Kaien seems we are lucky. We're going to be classmates after all." Said a young woman smiling. Along many of the shinigami, she had flashy traits like her light purple hair and amber eyes. Along with shorter version of the usual Shinigami kimono she had a red ribbon on her hair.

"Senna! Don't tell me you are potentially dangerous as well?" Asked Kaien in a sarcastic way.

"huh?" Mumbled the girl with an interrogative expression.

"Ha Ha, very funny Kaien, the reason of each of you being here is different. You is because your power level is beyond any other student and of most teachers in here, now Senna for once is a prodigy and Shizuku is as well in a lesser degree-" Shizuku didn't take that remark very well frowning instantly . "-and has being adopted by Rukia into the Kuchiki family." Another statement that he didn't enjoy.

"You can say that Yoruichi-sempai but I know I've got more power than him…"

"Oh, really? There's a perfectly fine place for me to beat you ass right there Shizuku!" He came closer and put his hand on his right sword

"Well, it would hardly be a challenge." Called back Shizuku while drawing his sword.

"Er, guys don't do this." Senna couldn't help but feel nervous.

"Especially considering that you can only use half you power, _Subete no kattosurū, Homura_.**(cut through all, Homura)**_"_

"Don't worry Senna, when this is over I'll take you to that nice restaurant." Something quite rare in Soul Society.

'Now, let's do it' Kaien then draw his right sword in a somewhat odd way using his right hand. "_Kasai, Shinsei._**( fire, Nova.)_"_**

Shizuku's Zanpakutō turned into a double-edged red scythe taller than himself emanating purple reiatsu while the only visible change in Kaien's was that the Zanpakutō was almost twice as long and the sun marking in the blade was gone, the blade was also completely silver shining and offering mirror like reflection.

"Is that it?" said the purple reaper before bursting into a unfit laughter for someone like him.

"Shut up asshole. _Hikari, Shinsei __(light, nova)!"_A bright light came out of the blade sending a white slash through the room that hit Shizuku's Homura sending him flying across the room into the training area.

"As if something like that would finish me of!" A couple seconds later Shizuku teleported behind Kaien leaving little room for defense making the spiky shinigami shumpo away, already on his way for the next attack Kaien barely had any time to raise his Zanpakutō to block the downward strike which made the dirt below then to be blown away. What happened next surprised him more than anything, the purple reaper's scythe began to go through his weapon.

'What? He's not cutting Shinsei that much I know, how is he doing that?'

Once again he shumpo away "_Furea_**(Flare)** !" A brighter light came out of the blade.  
Opening his eyes "What was that supposed to do, huh Kurosa-" Cut off by an incoming horizontal slash from his right side Shizuku dodged in a Matrix worthy performance, back flipping just in time and hitting the lowest part of the scythe's 'hilt' in Kaien's face sending him a couple meters up and away back into the classroom.

"Not good enough."

'And now is the interesting part-' Yoruichi held back a grim. 'there are two reasons I call this boy spiky, the most obvious is his hair, the second one however, is that whenever he's in a pinch his reiatsu skyrockets like crazy. Much like his daddy used to.'

"If that's all I didn't even need to unleash my shikai, you are embarrassing yourself." Said the purple reaper with a bored tone, turning his back away from a downed Kaien with no purpose beyond trying to mock his opponent further.

"Wait you idiot. If you wanted to get beaten so bad I'm gonna beat you the Kurosaki Style." Blue and white reiatsu slowly spinning around him, his ponytail gone and his eyes now light blue, almost silver. Shizuku didn't bother to answer as he teleported right above Kaien swinging his Zanpakutō against him who with a single hand held Shinsei blocking it, now putting both hands and a large column of reiatsu emanating from his body.

"_Getsuga Tenshô!" _The column transformed into a crescent moon engulfing the scythe user, blowing the roof and sending him flying out of the academy.

'Oh dammit! He overdid it, and what's worse, with me watching.' The flash-step Goddess quietly hit Kaien with enough force for him to be unconscious before setting out to find his other pupil. "Take him to the forth division barracks Senna"

"Right away Yoruichi-sama" Senna couldn't hold an anime sweat drop upon seeing her teacher simply knocking out Kaien.

-XXX-

"Told you"

"Yes, yes you did"

"But did you listen, Ichigo?"

"Shut up ok?"

"I already made my point"

"I get it Hisagi-san, it was a bad idea. It's your fault as well either way Yoruichi-san"

Ichigo, Hisagi, Senna and Yoruichi were in the fourth division barracks, a place that worked as a hospital for the Seireitei, they were in a wide room with a lot of windows and five beds. Both Kaien and Shizuku lying asleep.

"Kurosaki-san, Yoruichi-san, I see that your son and your pupil caused a lot of trouble today." That voice, that sweet tone, and worse, that smile that while they could not see they knew it was there; it made both of then shiver and slowly turn around.

"Unohana-san, good to see you, hun… ah, sorry for the trouble" Ichigo was still frightened by the taichou in front of him, the one known not only to be one of the most powerful taichou but to have never lost an argument in the last few hundred years.

"ICHIGO! Don't tell me you encouraged Kaien to pick a fight **again**"

"Rukia-san I would advise against shouting in the hospital, there are other patients in here." Said the captain with her usual sweet, yet scarier than hell, smile.

"Uh! I'm very, very sorry Unohana –taichou." Rukia kept the hair short looking much like she was 34 years before with the exception that she now wears a necklace with the Kuchiki clan symbol.

"Now if you excuse me I must leave." With that Unohana-taichou left.

"And no, I have never done such a thing, midget." Upon the end of the sentence two events came to, the first was Rukia's hand hitting the back of Ichigo's head and the second was the sweat drop in the remaining shinigami in the room.

"Sorry Rukia, this time was actually you adoptive son's 'fault' or so to say, he provoked Kaien" Yoruichi didn't realized that didn't help her there.

"Hey Yoruichi-sama, it's your fault was well for not stopping when the released their Shikai, and Rukia you shouldn't hit a taichou even if he's close to you, we still have a hierarchy." The calm, yet punk looking shinigami had finally spoken what was on his mind.

Rukia's turn again. "Come on guys we can sort what we'll do about the later, Senna would you mind staying here and keeping an eye for then?"

"No, it's alright"

-XXX-

'How? How did he beat me? I was dominating the hole time and out of nowhere the unleashed an attack worthy of a fukutaichou! I must get stronger, when I get out I'm going to visit him, he must know a way.' The purple reaper would never forget his humiliation that had become public after he landed in the middle of a classroom, and Yoruichi having to come and get him.

**End of Chapter 1 **

**Author's Notes: Writing a story is a bit hard and this is my first time doing it so forgive me if i'm slow to write new chapters or make mistakes in any of them, please make suggestions. Can anyone guess which division is Ichigo's, who is his wife and why is Ichigo a taichou? What did you think abou the movie references? Hope you are enjoying it, again, please review. Bye bye.**


	3. Devil's Advice

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

Author's notes: 'thoughts'  
"speech"  
"_technique"  
'non spoken technique"  
_"SHOUTING"  
"**emphasis**"  
**(translation)**  
'Thoughts'

**Chapter 2: Devil's Advice**

Seireitei Chambers:

Most shinigami knew that the main reasons Shizuku was accepted into the Kuchiki family was his special teleportation ability, making him the perfect infiltrator, what isn't common knowledge is that contrary to what his usual personality let know, is that he likes to explore places that he shouldn't. One of which no one was supposed to in a matter of fact.

**The Muken**, otherwise known as the lowest level of the Underground Shinigami Prison.

-XXX-

'**I'm getting closer kaaieen, ahahahaaaa'**

"Kaien? Kaien, are you alright?" Senna had a genuine worry look.

"Ah, ah I'm fine, ouch!" That didn't keep her from hitting him afterwards. "What the hell was that for?"

"Baka, don't be so reckless!" He knew that when sweet and hyperactive Senna got mad at he should just listen. "Ignore the damn guy! You want to become stronger, right? You want to someday take the title of strongest shinigami from those three, don't you?

He sighted. "Yes, I know. Sorry, I'm going to pay attention to the classes from now on."

Resuming her usual face. "Good, come on lets go to the restaurant."

"Amazing how bipolar you can be."

"Did you say something?"

"Nope, not a word." He held his hand on his head.

-XXX-

The dark hallways of the Muken were made to be a maze to anyone but the Sotaichou himself, not that it matter to someone who can teleport by felling reiatsu in a place where everything is made of reishi.

"Kuchiki-san, it's a pleasure to have you visiting again." The man was sitting in wood chair trapped by strange black clothing with only his mouth visible inside a small, his voice was mature and dark, even the young Kuchiki was afraid of the way he spoke.

"Allow me to skip the pleasantries;" He was a bit nervous spite keeping his 'I'm a noble and a badass' act." If you are able to keep your end of the bargain, I… I'll free you."

He Grimed "Sure, sure. Who would think it would be a Kuchiki to set me free… say the oath and I'll tell you the location of the technique, I must warn you that it won't be easy to get there, it will take at least a couple months, even with your teleportation."

-XXX-

"Why doesn't Soul Society have a Ferris wheel?" Senna was walking on the roof of the usual Seireitei's houses.

"Why would it have? We barely managed to get the Sotaichou to accept electric energy in all barracks, getting an amusement park would serve no purpose".

"Killjoy."

"Baka."

These exchanges were common between them by now; they have been friends ever since his father had become a taichou and took her in as part of the family.

"You treated me so I'm gonna give you something in return!" She jumped down to street level where Kaien was, leaning herself near him.

The spiky shinigami didn't expect that one. "What… what do you mean?" By now blushing heavily.

"Nothing like that you freak!" She leaned back away.

"I hadn't anything like that in mind! You... you are just teasing me!"

"It's just too easy!" Giggling a lot making him blush and then frown back to the Ichigo/Kaien style.

"Seriously now, I've got a tip for you, draw your weapon and focus your reiatsu like you did right before a _Getsuga"_

He looked around seeing no one and feeling no one in the proximity he drew Shinsei in the same odd fashion he did the first time.

_"Kasai, Shinsei."_ The beautiful long sword transformed now reflecting the moon itself. His reiatsu spiked the same way as before but this time much weaker forming a blue and silver aura covering his body for a moment and going for his sword, his eyes kept the same light blue as in the fight with Shizuku.

Knowing that he wouldn't be able to put anymore of his power in it she begun. "Good, try to feel your power in the sword, when you are able, pull part of it and keep in your body, especially into your arms, legs and eyes."

While he was attempting to concentrate he questioned. "Why?"

"Simple, while you need to concentrate it into other areas for protection you need more in your feet and legs to move faster, and your arms and hands to attack and defend more effectively"

"And in my eyes so I can see the enemy's movements, right?"

"See, you can be smart sometimes."

"Oh shut up."

After a feel seconds his body was shining in a less visible aura than before, he jumped around, gave a few swings and shumpo back and forth a couple times. "I feel much lighter."

"That's the objective; you should train so you can do it unconsciously in a fight and without shining so much." Back to laughing for her and back to blushing for him.

"Thanks Senna." He whispered shy.

-XXX-

THREE WEEKS LATER

"You have improved Ichi-" Realizing the mistake Yoruichi continued in the hopes he didn't hear it. "Kaien, you power level is now much more constant and in the level of a fukutaichou or almost"

"Thanks to Senna's help plus sparring with dad," What he wasn't going to admit was that Ichigo was barehanded, eyes closed and one hand behind his back. "and why the hell are you calling me Ichigo?" They were standing right next to the woods in the emptiest part of the Seireitei.

"Anyway," Coughing in a ridiculous attempt to change the subject. "Now that you both have advanced a lot I've got the last part of training before trying to awake you other shikai and releasing your hidden potentia.l" Directed to Kaien and Senna respectively.

She jumped back waiting for the question.

"What is it?" Both asked.

"Fight me." There it was, the Flash Goddess trademark smirk.

-XXX-

From afar watched Ichigo and a woman with dark hair and blue eyes.

"Hey Ichigo, are they ready for this?"

"They've become strong, and while they don't stand a chance they are fighting together. They'll be fine, I think."

-XXX-

_"_Kasai, Shinsei."

"Yūyami ni izanae, Mirokumaru **(Call forth the Twilight, ****Maitreya circle)**."

"Come at me!" With that Kaien shumpo to Yoruichi's left attempting a vertical swing at her only to be kicked trough a tree.

"_Mirokumaru_!" A powerful hurricane like wind seemed to hit the Shumpo Goddess only to be blown away by a heavy kick, Kurosaki Senna charged in being hit by a light punch in the face marking the beginning of her _Raiōken_ technique, a series of high speed punches and kicks, but before she can hit her in the face Kaien intercepts it.

"_Hikari!_" Yoruichi's leg is thrown back with a small cut making her loose balance for a second when Senna fires another attack making the black cat fly a couple dozen meters.

"We did it!" She jumped in excitement.

"Wait, not so fast Senna. She's still up!" Said and done, next thing they know both were sent flying across a tree line, Senna cough blood and Kaien had a cut in his forehead partially blinding him.

They got up while Yoruichi circled then so fast it seemed there was ten of her running around. "Senna, time for our linked attack." The speeding cat was now curious.

His body had the reiastu aura again expanding becoming big enough for fitting both of them in there.

"_Getsuga harikên_" Kaien stood next to Senna both firing their special techniques creating a blue hurricane guided attack circling them the same way Yoruichi was.

'Oh, they advanced this much already! It's impressive but it would be foolish to let them know that, especially Kaien.'

"_Shunkō, Hanki!_** (Flash Cry, Reverse Daemon)" **The hurricane simple ceased to exist by the touch of Yoruichi's hand and both of then caught themselves breathing hard.

"That is it, you passed."

"What? But we lost, you weren't even half serious!" Kaien wasn't like Byakuya who had his superiority complex and sense of pride but in his mind it wasn't right.

"Of course not baka, do you think Yoruichi would go all out on small fry like yourselves?"

"Dad?" "Ichigo-sama." Surprise, surprise.

"I thought you would chicken out, Ichigo"

"How could I Yoruichi-san, we've got to show them how much work they still have."

"Hun?" The two wounded fighter were quite confused.

"What?" Ichigo's frown at its best.

"Wait, are you two going to fight? But she just fought."

"We never said it would be now, besides even if it was now the last fight was less than warm up, come on go to the forth and get some healing." He put his hands in his waist.

"A fight between captain level shinigami must be overseen by the Sotaichou or at least other two Taichou, there will be a 4 way fight between us and other two taichou that wanna fight for whatever reason." She sit in a downed tree showing no sign of tiring, and the cut wasn't even there anymore.

-XXX-

"Less than a warm up, who does he think he is?"

"Baka, you know it pretty well. People don't know and probably never will know who's the strongest shinigami, the Sotaicho, Kempachi or Ichigo-sama" Senna was a bit disappointed that the attack she invented didn't work at all. "Because if any of them fought seriously Soul Society could be destroyed altogether. The Sotaichou went as far as prohibiting then, Kyoraku-taichou, Ukitake-taichou and Unohana-taichou of using their Bankai unless the destruction of the Seireitei is imminent."

"I know, I've heard the stories, dad can chop mountains in half just by swinging his zampkuto and everything but we **are** training hard, they could at least acknowledge us! You know what, I've got an idea for getting stronger." Shupo away by the end of the sentence.

"That can't be good."

-XXX-

First division barracks

"The Taichou meeting shall start." The Sotaichou then hit his wooden cane on the ground getting the attention of all in the room. "Unohana-taichou, report!"

"The arena has been prepared and the relief stations deployed, everything is ready for the showdown in a week."

"Tse. Too bad it's too late for me to join." The mammoth Taichou of the eleventh division almost destroyed his office upon notice of the fight and that it was too late for joining, he looked the same as 30 years before with a couple of changes, now he had the same black tekkou in his left hand that Ichigo wore, and his eye patch was bigger almost as if it was a mask on his right eye.

'Actually it was a good idea to keep a secret from him, he would go overboard and destroy the whole arena.' Ichigo could still remember what happened last time they clashed, the Senzaikyū itself was cut in two by the classic 'let's finish it now' attack. That was about five years after the Quincy invasion and they were both more powerful nowadays. They both were scolded to death afterwards.

"Yes Kempachi-taichou it **is** too late." Yamamoto assured. "Kurosaki Ichigo, Shihōin Yoruichi, Kuchiki Byakuya and Abarai Renji will be relieved of service for two days after the match, be ready."

-XXX-

Somewhere in Seireitei

"Kaien, what's up? Ready to join up with us?" The bald head shined below the setting sun.

"You know what Ikakku? I'll take that offer of yours, let's see if we can beat strength into each other bodies." Kaien even though is much like Ichigo who fights mostly to protect others has a bit more of battle hunger, he was put right in the middle of a world of fight and power right from birth.

"Now you' re talking!" 'Maybe I can get even Ichigo to fight me again if I beat him, not that I think this will be easy either.'

"Kasai, Shinsei!"

Ikakku got to his usual stance with his sheath in his left hand and his sword in his right, they both charged in, the bald warrior swung horizontally making Kaien dodge with a jump attempting to hit his foul in the head only to be stopped by the sheath, he backed down.

"Hikari" the power swing was deflected by the both hands defense that formed a 'X' leaving Ikakku open for a sec when Kaien tried an upward swing missing him by an inch when he moved putting his left foot on the side of the blade pushing it, the spiky shinigami was umbalanced and was sent flying by a hit of the sheath. 'The boy is better than Ichigo when we fought the first time, but that was 36 years ago, I'm stronger too.' 'Fuera.'

A blinding light hit Ikakku's eyes who jumped inside it swinging his blade…

**Flashback**

**Human world – 10 years ago**

"**But dad, how did you beat them if you were weaker?"**

"**That's a good question, for once I was motivated to save Rukia and I fought using tactics that weren't exactly standard, you must always find new strategies and try new things. That my son, is how you'll get stronger. Come on now, let's visit your grandfather"**

**End of flashback**

Only to find Shinsei on the ground and the light slowly fading away. "What?" A blade suddenly hit his left arm sending him against a wall, the cut was pretty light as Kaien doesn't have control over his other blade .

'Ts. He really is Ichigo's son, he never used that other Zampakuto on a fight before.' Ikakku jumped back "Grow, Hōzukimaru." The tip of the lance passed less than an inch from Kaien's face, he retreated a couple meters grabbing back Shinsei in a similar stance that the baldy had before with both Shinsei and the other blade. By now it was night already.

'**ni—hok-' **He heard. 'Dammit I'm so close.' Oh, how tempted he was to try to hear the name again but there was no time for that as Hōzukimaru came flying at him again, his father taught him about some shinigami fighting styles and Ikakku's was one of them. He charged in quickly avoiding the backslash of the spear's split firing a silent Hikari at the attack and swinging his left blade cutting part of the spearman's wrist making him back away.

"Interesting, Kaien! You've become strong, there is quite some time I don't have this much fun!" Ikakku was grinning like a madman by now much like his captain does.

"You're not too shabby either Ikakku, let's see if I can make you go bankai!"

Ikakku spun his zampakuto taking a more serious, less 'let's see what he's made of' fighting style, they clashed between jumps, dodges and ground cracking hits, Kaien was losing ground bit by bit but when the small crown watching thought it was over he got himself away in an amazing show of skill. A few minutes into it though had its price, he was gasping for air.

"Shall we wrap it up then?" The orange haired shinigami suggested purring all his reiatsu out making his eyes silver and that aura much more powerful than ever before.

"Ha! I'm in." The third seat aura was red and strong, it was around his body unlike Kaien's who had his own rushing out wildly.

Ikakku charged rotating Hōzukimaru at great speed creating a strong wind around him; Kaien lifted both swords standing ready for the blow. "Getsuga Tenshô!"

Light encapsulated both of then destroying everything in a good 50 meter radius of them and that was it, Ikakku on his left knee and Kaien on the ground.

"Good fight kid, almost got me here."

**Flashback**

**Human world – 10 years ago**

"Know something son, you don't always get to win, what's important is know when that really matters, that and not give in to you dark side" Ichigo had a serious face that Kaien had never seen before, sure a lot of frowning but nothing like that.

**End of flashback**

Black reiatsu formed a column around Kaien making him barely visible, he had something on his face for a second but it disappeared, his iris golden and black around them, his power now well above fukutaichou, he had a maniacal grim that makes Ikakku's as if it was a normal smile, the ground started cracking around him, he lifted both swords in the direction of Ikakku that was frozen in surprise watching it all, 'Kaien' fired a Getsuga against Ikakku destroying e everything in its path sending anyone watching flying with the pressure, the bald man raised his guard ready for the hit. "Ban-" In that moment he saw Ichigo's haori from behind as him appeared in front of his defense, he put his right hand forward holding the Getsuga, he waved his hand making the blast disappear, in the next moment he was upon Kaien, he punched his son's stomach rending him unconscious and grabbing his body.

"Ikakku, I would appreciate if you didn't tell anyone about this." With that he was gone with the boy.

-XXX-

Kaien woke up in his father's room; he had a strange dream, in it he was floating between skyscrapers and Seireitei as if they were mirroring each other, there were three people in it, the first was a beautiful woman that he recognized as shinsei with red hair and blue eyes, she was pale and had a Inue like body, she wore the usual shinigami kimono but light purple and a bit shorter, the second was a man that was shadowed, Kaien could only see his red eyes, he was strong remembering Chad, the third was another man, the most peculiar to him for a reason he couldn't understand, he was also shadowed showing only his golden iris. He couldn't remember anything else. The room was farly large, had big window with a view to Seireitei's center, had pictures of Inue, Chad, Ishida, his family and other firends lik Tatuski.

"What were you doing?" Ichigo was indeed a bit angry as he had forbidden Kaien of challenging seated officers. He had done even worse by challenging a Fukutaichou.

"You said that I wasn't even a warm up against Yoruichi so I challenged, or even better, accepted Ikakku's challenge." He got up going for the door.

'Damn you Ikakku!' "Remember what I told you, know when you really gotta win"

"Ah, whatever." He left wondering how his wounds were healed so fast.

**End of Chapter 2**

**Author's Notes: I hope I got a little better at this but once again this is my first time writing something like this, please review even if think this is crap. Next chapter I'll reveal who is Ichigo's wife and a bit of what happened to him. Again I write for fun so if by a miracle anyone likes this don't worry I have plenty of fun writing.**


	4. Before the End

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

Author's notes: To my sole new reviewer, thank you very much, I certantly hope improve more, maybe i'll re write it after some time, you almost got it right but this chapter will explain pretty much everything, leaving new questions of course. Flash back chapter I know it's not very recommended but still im sure it will be enjoyable.

'thoughts'  
"speech"  
"_technique"  
'non spoken technique"  
_"SHOUTING"  
"emphasis"  
(translation)  
'Thoughts'

**Chapter 3: Before the End**

Ichigo stood at the top of the Third Division; he was watching the setting sun with a worried face and thoughts. While he had complete confidence in his son's abilities and heart he couldn't help but to wonder. 'He's now where I was years ago, I should ask Shinji for help, I always knew that the son of a Visored and a shinigami would have his peculiarities and he had prepared for them.

**Flashback**

**16 Years Ago**

Kurosaki clinic – Urahara Kisuke and Shihoin Yoruichi, Kurosaki family, Kukaku and Ginjo Shiba, Rukia, Renji, Inue, Chad, Ishida and Tatsuski were present at the time. All but the six humans still looked the same, Inue still had her long orange hair and smoking body but was now in her thirties, not that anyone would guess that she had more than 28, she was in a with shirt and brown pants, Chad's hair was a bit shorter not long enough to reach his eyes, he by other hand looked like he was in his late thirties, early forty's, he was wearing a sleeveless black shirt and jeans, Ishida looked now much like his father, his hair was dark grey also slightly shorter, he was in a business suit, Karin and Yuzu both had long hair and had become beautiful women, both wearing hospital clothes.

"Don't worry son, we've taken the special measures needed for this; Ishida, Chad, Rukia, Renji and your cousins are protecting the area." The ex-taichou and now doctor assured the young man.

What he was surprised was that the reiatsu his unborn child was leaking was that of a taichou . Urahara told him that his own birth was very similar and almost detected by Seireitei. Hollows of all kinds could feel the reiatsu and it was very attractive to them.

While Hallibel had forbidden the current Espada and other Arrancar of going to Karakura town, other 'usual' hollows couldn't resist the urge of attacking what they fought to be a helpless source of power.

The only ones inside the clinic were Issihin that with the help of his daughters were helping Tatsuki to give birth to Kaien. Ichigo stood outside along Urahara, Yoruichi and Inue holding hands with a tall man, somewhere in his thirties, in his face what seemed to be a perpetual frown that left him some wrinkles and his hair was short and spiky, worth mentioning that it was bright orange, he was a bit more muscular than Ichigo, he was also holding hands with a little girl, she was about 3, had a short orange hair obviously daughter of Inue and that man.

"Same thing happened with Nel back then; I don't believe that every time any of us have kids we will have to do this." Orihime voiced not knowing that it was a special case even among then.

"Ah but don't worry Orihime-san, my services will be available to anyone who needs it." The bucket hat man spoke with his ridiculous/ awesome fan open covering his mouth. Inue nodded with her usual smile on her face

"For the standard price for all we know" Ichigo muttered to himself.

"What's with the face, Ichigo?" Yoruichi's smirk and superhero pose still present. "It's your son's birth, cheer up a little."

Ichigo relaxed a bit. "Urahara-san, is there anything I should know about my son, I mean, what will be different from the usual Shinigami child?"

"Well Kurosaki-san, that's really hard to say, Kaien will be the first son of a visored, I know what to expect as much as I did when Nelliel-san was born. I believe, however, that he'll have a faster growth rate than the everyday shinigami at least until he reaches his 20's just as you kept aging until you hit your current appearance, other than that I have no clue." He did actually, but who would say 'oh, it's possible that your son has a hollow counterpart just as you do' to the father of a newborn baby.

Ichigo pondered about it for a second before heading inside. "I'll wait inside for a bit, you guys feel comfortable to get in the house or anything." He could hear Inue saying something about Urahara and Yoruichi's turn to have a child and of course the hilarious reaction that both of them had.

Alone Ichigo sit on a chair next to where his beloved wife and best friend since ever was giving birth to his son. 'So weird, after our death to be giving birth to a kid, never thought I would recover my memories after that, even less that I would be called upon in order to become a taichou or restore peace with my other self.'

**19 Years before Kaien's birth**

**Somewhere in Soul Society**

"Are you pleased that you managed to wound me?"

"DON'T BE SO CONCEITED,** HUMAN!" **The man's third eye suddenly opened and in a creepy as hell demonstration of power it cracked apparently killing him, after a second he opens his eyes and a huge reiatsu wave emerges from his body, the man screams with all the power he lungs could muster. The reiatsu column solidifies and breaks with blood comes from it, his face was now even more inhumane and he had wings with mouths attached to it.

"I see, you won't allow it after all Hougyoku? For me to be defeated by a mere human!" The young orange haired Shinigami watched as one of the 'mouths' charged something similar to a bala and fired at him. The hit created a nuclear explosion (more like something in the same proportion) being seen and felt kilometers away in the real Karakura town.

"Ichigo-" That was Tatsuki last word before she was hit by debris, she was now laying on the ground barely conscious losing a lot of blood, her friends came to try helping her, it was of no use, she was dead.

Back on the battlefield Ichigo stood at the center of the crater with his left arm burned.

"I see, the damage only extents this far, but you have lost use of that arm." With that he charged against the shinigami and caught him by his neck, getting ready to launch an attack with six times the power the last. "Can you hear me Kurosaki Ichigo?" The spiky was seemly out. "It's true that you temporarily broke the barrier between hollow and shinigami and became a transcendent being. But now you have lost that power and became a shadow of you former self. There is no merit in consuming and analyzing you as you are now. Instead you are going to die by the hands of the true transcendent one. By destroying you I'll bid farewell to the lower shinigami and hollow existences." He closed the grip on the man's throat.

"You think I'll die…" He opened his eyes. "from something like that?" He waved his sword cutting the grip as well as the setout of the attack. "It's time we finish this, Aizen. I'm sick to death of hearing you talk. I'll show you now." He was in his bankai stance with his right hand and sword pointing to Aizen and his left hand on his wrist. "This is the _**Final Getsuga Tenshô." **_With that his gigantic black and blue reiatsu engulfed a large area around him flowing uncontrolable.

"What is this form?" When he was visible he had a long dark hair and crimson eyes, he was covered by blue bandages covering up to his mouth as a shirt and black flames covering below his torso, his right arm covered with the same bandages and his hand wrapped in black reiatsu, his left arm bare but circled by a black tattoo. "The _**Final Getsuga Tenshô **_is when I become Getsuga itself." He spoke in a matter of fact tone. "When I use this technique I'll lose all of my Shinigami powers. That's what It makes it Final."

Aizen Widened his eyes thinking about the possibility of Ichigo have becoming more powerful than himself by going on a dimension higher than he did. "THIS IS RIDICULOUS! IT COULD NEVER HAPPEN! A MERE **HUMAN** COULD NOT SURPASS ME"

A black sword like reiatsu manifested in the Shinigami's right hand, he lifted the same hand above his head increasing the reiatsu flow "_Mugetsu!_ **(Moonless night)**" He sliced the air in front of him and black reiatsu covered all of Aizen's view, it cut trough him destroying a great area behind him, he seemed to disintegrate.

Ichigo landed, his powers vanishing, he was shirtless now, he heard something crash nearby and went rushing there, Aizen was alive. "He can still regenerate?"

The wanna be God got up somehow even more distorted, Ichigo's hair came back to normal as well as his eyes. He felt weak and crumbled to his knees. 'This is bad! My shinigami powers are… vanishing!'

Kurosaki Ichigo, you have lost." His sword began to dematerialize. "You know what this means. The Hougyoku decided that I no longer need it! I'll become like you were! I'll become one with my Zampakuto and its powers! YOU'RE DONE KUROSAKI ICHIGO!"

A blade of red energy pierced Aizen surprising him a lot, followed by many others as Aizen watched in despair. "What is this? Is it Kido? When could it…"

"It seems it has finally activated!"

"Urahara-san!"

"I concealed it in your body before your transformation was completed, when you were most vulnerable. It's a sealing technique. I determined that killing you would be almost impossible now. So I developed a Kido to seal you."

"Sorry to disappoint you. **Behold!** As I reach a new level of power-" His right arm and face's armor dematerialized. "What is this?"

"It's the will of the Hougyoku." Ichigo had never seen Urahara so serious before. "The reason the kido activated was that you have become weak. Thanks to Kurosaki-san. He pushed you to your limit, you are no longer the master of the Hougyoku."

Aizen ranted about it being impossible and about how ridiculous the spirit king was and how Urahara had the duty as a genius of making things the way they fought they had to be, as he screamed his last words the Kido enclosed him in a crux. Aizen was finished.

Everyone could feel the end of the battle, in soul society everyone was crying for tatsuki, Keigo closed her eyes. In the human world as well as in Hueco Mundo all captains looked toward the skies feeling their duties fulfilled, everyone was feeling like that, everyone but Inue. She couldn't explain why but she was crying like she had never cried before, she felt just as when she lost her brother. "Ishida-kun, please let's go to soul society." Ishida was confused but complied anyway helping her to go there as fast as possible.

Ichigo could fell something wrong, both in his body and around him. They went back to the Karakura town nearby, Inue and the others were already there as they rushed and Ichigo and Urahara went slowly as Ichigo wasn't feeling well. "Everyone, what's wrong?"

Inue just went and hugged him, he blushed. "Inue, what's going on?" Ishida was the only one able to speak. "It's Tatsuki she… she died Ichigo." In any other moment everyone would have remarked about Ishida using Kurosaki Ichigo's first name, but now Ichigo was in shock. "Wha- what?" Inue's grip on him tightened.

"It seems she was hit by flying debris of you fight with Aizen" Ichigo lost all his remaing strength on his legs, falling to the ground and almost bringing Orihime with him. Urahara watched with a sad face, the boy had already lost too much, now even a close friend.

He was about to say something when Ichigo cough blood. "Kurosaki-kun?" All of them got closer to Ichigo. "Orihime-san, please try to heal him, fast!" Kisuke said in an alarmed tone.

"O- okay!" She did, but it was of no help, they could feel Ichigo's presence slipping away slowly. "Ichigo! Ichigo hang in there! Please Unohana-taichou, come here as fast as possible, Shinigami substitute Kurosaki Ichigo is dying! I'll take the punishment for my insubordination later, but please come!" Chad, Ishida and Renji watched feeling useless as Orihime cried. "Urahara-san, what's going on? What is happening with Ichigo?"

He closed his eyes and tried to keep himself composed. "I- He used a dangerous technique, it must- the effects must be different of what they were supposed to be as he's primary human, his soul… is splitting." He imidiatly got a phone from his pocket "Isshin, get over here right now, your son… needs you."

Ichigo watched the commotion with satisfaction that he had stopped Aizen. "It's alright everyone, I did it. Aizen is defeated, you are safe. My only regret is Tatsuki, I hope I'll meet her here."

"No, no, no Kurosaki-kun! You **can't die**, you can't! Not you too, I.. I love you Kurosaki-kun! I love you so much, you can't do this! Just leaving us like this!" Ichigo lifted his hand getting her closer and giving her a small kiss.

She was a bit surprised, she put her fingers on her mouth. "I'm sorry Inue, if I could I would stay, I think that I loved you for a while now too… Uryu, that rematch of ours, I'm afraid it won't happen anymore, stay strong for everyone. Chad and Renji that works for both of you as well-" They all looked at him either crying or holding tears. "Urahara-san, thanks for everything, me and my father are lucky to have met you. Please tell him, Yuzu and Karin that I love them, that and that I don't blame him for this. And Rukia, you're the one I'm most grateful to, if you ever see an orange hair around I'd love to be in your division. I could never repay you, midget." With that he closed his eyes but could still hear everyone crying as Unohana arrived. "Prepare to move him, we don't have much time! Urahara, this boy's soul is splitting, what has he done?"

"The Last Getsuga Tenshô." Isshin had arrived still weakened. "My son, my son what have I done?" He was bursting into tears but letting Urahara use the healing kido on him and move him.

After a few seconds Unohana stopped and Ichigo started to fade away much like when Ulquiorra Cifer died but slower. "I'm sorry Kurosaki-san, there's nothing more I can do."

**6 months after Aizen's defeat**

Ichigo had been floating in darkness for the past 6 months, he had been able to see Aizen's trial as well as his disappointed expression upon hearing of Ichigo's death, he was able to see the multiple ceremonies in Ichigo's honor, Seireitei's where even the Sotaichou spoke in his favor as 'an model for all Shinigami to follow, not only his morals but his power and actions', Rukia's crying and even Byakuya marked him in the Hall of Honor in the Shinigami history, in his school his friends invented that they, Tatsuki and Ichigo, had died being hit by a car, how he was much kinder that he looked and Tatsuki being a great person as well, and at his funeral where even Urahara and Yoruichi cried.

Sufficient to say he was scared by now, he wasn't fully awaken but he was scared, scared that he would stay in there forever, afraid that he would see everyone he loves die and he alone remain in that place, afraid of the man below him, hanging upside down, almost as a reflection of himself, he couldn't see it as much as feel it but he didn't like it.

After that he woke up, remembering nothing more than bits of his life, in soul society, he was taken in by a woman who lived nearby for a few weeks, her name was Misaki.

They formed a bond comparable of a mother/son one, if anything fate was on Kurosaki Ichigo's side, they both remembered not much more than their names from when they were alive so although they thought of being of the same family they couldn't say for sure.

Life was peaceful in there, Ichigo worked with her at their small shop, lived with few and were happy about it.

After a while however, Ichigo started to feel somwhat out of place and begun praticing fighting techniques by himself.

Three years later he was found out by a shinigami while fighting some things that invaded a friend's house, and chose to enter Gotei 13, Misaki and himself lived next to the seireitei so he could still be in contact.

He left with a heavy heart but with hope.

In the shinigami he a met a beautiful woman who was his senior by one year, none in the academy could defeat him in hakuda (hand-to-hand combat) but her and nobody but him could defeat her in zanjutsu (sword combat), they were both good in hohõ (fast movements) and they both kind of sucked in Kido, neither had the patience nor the talent, and Ichigo's reiatsu was too large for him to control effectively.

Soon they become friends and lovers. Her iniciative.

In there he was told how he looked a lot like the Shinigami Substitute, a man who had saved Soul society from Aizen, as well as the Quncy invasion and beyond, he never payed much attention.

About six months into the academy Kuchiki Rukia came by to watch for new possible members when he saw Ichigo, one without any memories of her or anything else, Urahara then stated that Ichigo had indeed been split into two. One with the human/hollow powers and another, with the shinigami and possibly also with hollow powers.

Within a few years he regained his memories, 'made peace' with his other self and got married to Tatsuki, while human Ichigo married Orihime.

**Once again 16 years ago**

"Son, you can come in, my grandson has been born!" Isshin was crying out of happiness while those inside the clinic visited Tatsuki and the newly born Kaien, he had a little bit of hair, visibly orange for everyone's amusement. Later the others joined all congratulating Ichigo, even human Ichigo congratulated him, they had really become friends after the 'I'm the one real Ichigo' fight. His human self was a bit more mature and harsh than him, probaly because of the fact that he aged. So while they didnt hit off so well in the start they are now brothers, knowing to be only half of Kurosaki Ichigo.

**Present**

'I dwelled about the past enough, time to talk to Kisuke-san nad Shinji, they should be able to help me.'

** -XXX-  
**

**Author's notes:** Filler chapter, I hope I explained the setting well because next episode I wanna some pretty good fights! About the naming of characters, well I suck at giving names so they will be tributes (take the hint). After I write this fic I'll probably end up writing the prologue to it (most likely larger than this fic). Once again review; I can't possibly know what's wrong if I don't get a goddamn review. I've got more ideas about the final parts of the story than the between but I'll try to make things interesting until the Bankai/hollow powers vs dozens of enemies part I'm planning. I posted and edited it, thought I made the end a bit rushed, it's i bit less now.


	5. Ramifications

Disclaimer: Nope I still do not own Bleach.

Author's notes: 'thoughts'  
"speech"  
"_technique"  
'non spoken technique"  
_"SHOUTING"  
**"emphasis"**  
(translation)  
**'Thoughts**'

* * *

**Chapter 4: Ramifications**

Seireitei, 11 Squad barracks

Kaien headed there soon after leaving his father's room, he had some bandages but was completely healed, much to his own surprise as well. He wasn't sure what to say, he isn't one for apologizing and Ikakku one for minding about stuff like that, but still he couldn't get over the fact that in his head he had fired to kill him. So, typical frown in his face he came towards Ikakku. "Hey, Ikakku!"

"What's up Kaien? Here for another round?" And him with his typical grim.

"Not this time, I came to apologize actually. I kind of went overboard yesterday."

'Pff, who this kid think he's talking to? A forth squad member?' "Oh come on kiddo, that was no big deal, it's okay."

"KUROSAKI KAIEN! Prepare for a beating!" A feminine voice 'spoke' out from who knows where.

"Well, shit. Do you guys have any hiding places or anywhere abandoned around here?" Kaien said as it was the most obvious course of action.

The Fukutaichou wasn't one for understanding something as fear of a 'beating' "What's wrong spiky boy, afraid of a fight?"

"Heh. Look who's here, if it isn't Ichigo's boy."

'Did a wall just talk to me?'

"Ah, it's Icchi's Icchie." A man got closer to them, tall as one of the usual Seireitei's walls, remarkable traits being the long hair and a metal eyepiece twice the size of his right eye, carrying a pink haired giggling girl.

"Kempachi! Please hide me!" Ikakku just thought the boy insane right now, there's no way the Taichou of the most hardened division ever to help someone hide, he could help him beat the persecutor if that was a challenge, but hiding? Never. He was asking for a second beating saying something like that.

"Huh? Why would-"

"HEY KEMPACHI, WHERE IS KAIEN?" Zaraki wasn't one to be intimidated, but this woman, this woman was much like Unohana, too much, he liked that she was more about physical damage than the Taichou of the forth division but just like when against her, he had that strange feeling of danger. That or simply that it wasn't worth it.

He put his hand on his sword for a sec. "You know what? Let's visit Ichigo, it has been some time…" With that they shumpo away.

A woman came in wearing the usual Shinigami clothing but more like a skirt in size, her hair was dark but had an odd coloration, almost purple and it was long till a bit below her waist, her eyes were dark blue and no doubt fierce looking.

"Hey, lady! You can't get in here screaming like this-" Ikakku was puched so hard, that he flew through all the walls in the opposite direction, been left in middle of a 'street' half a mile from there.

Tatsuki was pissed, and when that happened for real, not just her usual demeanor but actual anger…. well let's say that the last time Ichigo went Bankai was 10 years ago and just get away as fast as possible, he implied that her hair was strange being this long (he didn't actually said that and meant it in a good way, for real.), while she wasn't one to be angry over something like that, the moment he chose to say it and the fact that he **is** her husband led to disaster.

Kaien and Kempachi stopped by the woods in the between the squad's 'area of influence' and the other squads territory.

"Say Kaien, found out you Zanpakuto's name already? You own me that fight after you've got strong enough." Kaien was a bit tired from the quick run, while Kempachi was unfazed.

He considered it for a second. "I thought I heard it while fighting Ikakku, but I can't just reach it. We'll have to postpone it a bit longer." Giving a fake 'too bad' smile. "Say, was it hard for you to hear 'Chimamire no bijon' **(Bloody Vision)**'s name?

The maniacal man couldn't help but laugh. "It wasn't until after the last time I lost to you father that I heard it. Too bad it didn't happen earlier; the battle would have been far more amusing!"

"Heh, really? Any tips?"

"Let your mother get ya!" Crazy grim mode on.

"I can work on my own methods. Thanks." Dying to archive shikai wasn't an option.

"I'm going now Kaien, get stronger for us to fight."

"Bye Spiky-spiky" And they were gone.

"Well, I suppose this is a good place as any…" Kaien got in the **Jinzen **position craving both his swords in the ground in front of him. 'Let's do it Nova!'

He felt as being pulled into a dark hole in the ground from behind reaching great speed going through a dark tunnel, arriving, now slowly, as if he was floating, at a platform hanging at apparently nothing between skyscrapers and the Seireitei, it led to many others platforms, they were wide varying in shape and material. Waiting for him there was a woman with red hair and blue eyes.

"Hello again, Kaien."

"Nova…" The two broke the greeting into a hug followed by a gentle kiss.

-XXX-

"I know he is different Kisuke-san. Everything, from his Zampakto to his hollow powers is still pretty mysterious to us, but you two must know a way to awake the powers and put him in control." The three of them were in a dark room sit on a chair and a couch.

Shinji spoke up very seriously. "You know the drill Ichigo… We can do nothing until he awakes it himself, or knows his real zampakuto's name."

Urahara's uncharacteristic serious face too, made a performance. "You know how to force it, don't you?"

"I couldn't do it myself, and my other self could not either. And I will not ask this of his mother much less anyone else." Ichigo was truly worried, more than he showed to people other than the present.

"Shinsei… Always problematic." Urahara whispered to no one in particular biting his nail.

-XXX-

They were laying in the platform, he was underneath her.

"I thought we agreed not to do this anymore…" He knew this wasn't normal, not even by the crazy standards of the shinigami's possibilities and their special conditions.

"It's Lonely in here Kaien, if you at least could understand his name-" Shinsei had small flames covering her body as her Shihakusho faded back into existence.

-XXX-

"What happened with them, it hasn't happened to anyone else. **Ever**, Ichigo" Shinji was there, that night.

"I guess it runs on the family…" That night when Kaien manifested his shikai unconsciously.

"Even if you don't do it yourself it will happen eventually. Pardon me but it will be quite the spectacle!" The shop keeper waved his fan slowly hiding his smile.

-XXX-

"I know! But…"

"You can't allow what happened interfere, I won't be enough forever you know. Your Bankai will be always incomplete without it. And I'll need the help to fight that man's influence."

"So you've seen him, hun? He got up looking to the plataform his own Shihakusho reformed in black flames as a man arrived, it was always the same; the man with red yes arrived, tried to talk to Kaien and he got kicked out without being able to understanding even a single world.

"Can I reach you yet?" Another surprise Kaien had, a few too many lately.

"I… I understand you." Shiensei looked happy and worried at the same time.

"Good. **You** will soon reach **me**. Then we will talk. See you soon." Kaien felt himself been lift from the 'ground', as he was nearly out he saw the third figure arriving.

"Closer now, Kaien." Bursting into a maniacal laughter as if he had just heard the greatest dirty joke in the world. As soon as he was out he turned to Shinsei and the Zampakuto. "I'll soon get my crown, and you two will be at my service."

"Well see…" Both spirits said in unison standing side by side ready for the upcoming battle.

-XXX-

The spky shinigami got up and took his Zampakuto. "Hello. Mother."

"Ready, Kaien?" She held her sword in a reverse grip in her left hand.

"No other way then… _Kasai, Shinsei." He didn't show, but he was immensely grateful that his mother seemed to have calmed down a little bit. 'Wonder how she let off the steam.'_

"_Doragon'nokiba, teishutsu ni bīto _**(Beat into submission, Dragon's Fang)**" Tatsuki zampakuto changed itself into gloves and plate boots with small blades attached into it.

They charged into each other, he charged a Hikari blast just to be able to stand the impact force of her left hand against both his swords, a considerably big crater formed below them, the trees nearby were gone. He swung his left sword aiming for the unprotected part of her arm, she pushed Shinsei away and grabbed his left wrist swinging his whole body flipping one, two, tree, four times before throwing him against the ground. "_Burōbakku _**(Blowback)**" The attack created close range version of Hikari, much more powerful thrusting him backwards feet wise against his mother. That impressed her but she easily managed to dodge and hit his left sword defense sending him against a tree where he harmlessly turned his feet against and landed back on the floor.

"Not bad son, perhaps we should do this more." She was a good actress.

"No way in hell, mother." He didn't care to become one.

She Shumpo above him. "_Ryūsei kiba shawā_** (Meteor fang shower)"** With that she started a series punches and kicks so fast that he had to use hirakis to increase the speed and power of his sword, it increased both by 5. Not nearly enough, he was kicked high against his chest cutting him almost up to his chin.

She knew about Ichigo's 'Duty' to make Kaien awake his zampakuto and while he would never ask her to do it she decided to do it herself. She hated it. Most would think that the beautiful woman wouldn't mind 'sparing' against her son but she hated to fight for some time now, she would either finish her fights quickly or at the very least do her best to win. She had a family now and fighting her family was the worst feeling ever.

'**Kage, ni' **_"Kage" _That was no more than a left zampakuto was pouring black flames out of it, much like the ones in his Inner World; the flames engulfed Kaien's bloody body completely.

"Kaien! Are you alright?" She ran closer.

The flames disappeard and in its place there was an unconscious kaien, the top of his kimono was destroyed but his wounds… his wounds weren't there anymore.

"Ts. Making me worry like this." She run her now bare right hand by his hair, she grabbed his body and left.

-XXX-

Everyone that knows Senna will say that she is a very sociable person; she attended most events in the Seireitei and is always smiling and seeing the good side of things and even when she should be sad she wouldn't stop smiling, the truth is that she was strong and it was taking all this strength in not yelling at Tatsuki when she brought a bloody (Actually only covered in blood, not really hurt somehow) and unconscious Kaien in her arms for Senna to take care of and what's more, she told her she had done that. Needless to say it was freaking her out.

"Sorry Senna, I know you worry about him as much as we do but I assure you it was for the greater good, his wellbeing" The beautiful Shinigami assassin seemed to be in a hurry. "Gotta go now, my duties can't be postponed anymore.

The poor girl nodded slowly. 'I wonder if she learned to be this cold with Soifon-Taichou.'

-XXX-

'Urgh, waking up in someone else's bed is getting way too often…' He woke up in a large bed, his vision blurred, so blurred that for a few seconds he failed to notice the person lying next to him. The realization of that fact and more importantly, the realization of who was there, made him blush and feel incredibly uncomfortable for a moment. 'She's sleeping next to me… so, either my mother placed me in her bed while she was asleep in a bad display of humor, or she put me here while she was awake, which means Senna doesn't mind sleeping this close to me…' He liked that thought even if he wouldn't admit it to anyone other than himself, or Senna someday.

He moved a bit trying to get up unnoticed, he failed miserably. She rolled a bit to his side in the same moment that he came a bit closer while turning his feet to get out of the bed, in other words, they hit their heads against each other. And was that awkward, she left a thin moan as she opened her eyes blushing so much that her face was redder than he had ever seen before, she wasn't one to feel embarrassed, she would make other feel like that with her open personality but that was a bit much, even to her. She didn't intend on sleeping, she would rest for a couple minutes and go back to her studies; he was not supposed to see her like this. The wince she gave out only made it worse.

He wasn't doing much better either, for the obvious reasons and he really didn't want to talk to her about what happened with his mother. "Ugh…" He looked in silence at her trying to form a sentence, her extremely surprised and somehow terrified face did not help.

"Why don't we pretend this never happened and talk about something else?" It was all he could muster right now; unfortunately he had to sacrifice the part he got out without the 'talk'.

"Okay…" She nodded while both got up. "Can you tell me what happened?" She wanted to sound mad but the situation left her slightly fazed, plus she was sleepy.

"I could, I don't want to, but I could." She got her senses up and working again.

"Talk."

-XXX-

A few, not so short moments later.

"Oh, for the love of God! That's what you meant about having an idea? Fighting a Fukutaichou, and one that achieved Bankai nonetheless! I swear to you Kaien I would kick your ass right now if you hadn't been beaten so much this week." That hurt his pride deeply but he refrained to protest. "Baka! If you wanted more help with your blade you can always **ask**!"

"Sorry Senna, but I believe this is a bit out of your reach, even if you are a genius." He looked down hoping that she would just drop the subject.

"Baka, I didn't mean asking just me! There are many in the Seireitei who may know to help. That and Urahara-san is in Soul Society, why don't you go and ask him" She was slightly calmer by the end of the sentence.

"You know what? That's actually a good idea." She pressed her hand against her forehead.

"I'm going with you; I need to make sure you don't do anything stupid! Besides I didn't eat all day."

He cracked a smiled. 'Good, she's not mad anymore. At least not too much.'

-XXX-

Third Squad

"Hey dad, is Kisuke-san here?" He half-yelled while getting closer to Ichigo's office.

"Ah, I'm right here Kaien-san, and it seems I'm not the only one well accompanied. Good to see you Senna-chan." He had his fan waving slowly in the usual way.

"What's up kiddos?" Shinji was present as well.

Both 'kiddos' glanced at each other a bit taken back by all the weirdness accumulated there with both Urahara and Shinji present.

"Sorry, but are we interrupting a meeting or something?" Senna felt a bit insecure near Urahara.

"Not really. In fact I wanted to talk to both of you, now it will be the perfect moment." Ichigo's perpetual frown seemed somehow enhanced.

"Okay… What is it?" Kaien was now suspicious. He had the right, after all that happened it was only natural to be cautious.

"Well… Ichigo-san called us here to do exactly what you wanted us to." Urahara mistery/I'm awesome face hidden by the fan.

"To train you." Shinji continued.

"What?"

"You heard Kaien, they are here to train you" Ichigo seemed annoyed by the question.

"That's not what I meant. I didn't come here for training only advice. Why would I need extra training?"

"Now, that's awkward." Urahara stopped waving his fan, shinji's smile dropped into an interrogation and Ichigo's frown increased. Senna still stood still as ever.

"I'm joking. All take all I can get." He waved his hand. 'Like I have a choice.'

"That was mean." Urahara playing the 'poor guy' act, one that he played so well (originally only to annoy Yoruichi, and developed by Isshin.).

"Why don't we start next week?" Shinji is a lazy person by definition.

"Why don't we start it now?" Kaien is Ichigo's son.

"Baka, it's late. See you two tomorrow." And Ichigo is Ichigo.

"Wait. Me too?" Senna couldn't stand being near the bucket hat man.

"Yes Senna, we will help to release your hidden abilities." Ichigo was now going for the door. "Shinji, Kisuke-san. We can talk more after the training, it's late and I've got to sleep." Rukia came in.

-XXX-

Somewhere in Soul Society

He was standing in a dark place, a cave, with only a weak light created by distant magma.

'That asshole… My clone must have worn out by now and I'm only halfway to it, it's really a pain.' The Purple reaper got closer to the magma. 'Gotta get through here then…'

-XXX-

Only Ichigo and Rukia present.

"What do you mean he disappeared in front of you? That doesn't even make sense!"

"It was some kind of kido clone but I'm not sure-" Rukia trembled, she could even think straight, she knew that was a forbidden for anyone that's not in the second division or the Kido Corps.

"Kurosaki-Taichou, sorry to interrupt but a captains meeting will take place tomorrow morning." Kira came through the door soon after Rukia.

"Ah, thanks Kira-san. Do you have any idea what it is about this time?"

"Apparently has something to do with your son Rukia-san, while on the topic Kuchiki-Taichou has called for you."

"Uh, thanks…" Kira left. "Ichigo, please help me."

"I'll make sure he is safe from gramps orders but you've gotta find him and get awnsers."

"Got it." Rukia shumpo away clearly fearful for her 'son'.

-XXX-

"_Kuro no shinigami_ **(Black Reaper)" **An after image twice as big as Shizuku formed around him, he then hit a group of Adjuchas killing all five in a second. "Is that all?"

"Not quite." A Vasto Lord landed close to him destroying the ground below then. He was tall but had human form, his mask looked a lot like Ichigo's when he lost control but had only one horn on his right side and there was no red painting. His whole body was armored in a white and black pattern. They began to fall and crossing blades jumping from block of stone to block of stone. The Vasto Lord was stronger but the after image tripled Shizuku's strength and almost doubled his reach, the match was about even for now. They crashed into a level below of the infinite cave he had entered. They looked at each other for a few seconds studying, looking for a weakness. The Vasto Lord fired a Cero from his fingers and the purple Shinigami countered sending the after image as a projectile. There was a huge explosion.

**End of Chapter 4**

* * *

**Author's notes: Personally I liked how this chapter turned out. If anyone actually starts reading this for real I would appreciate feedback.**


End file.
